How I Fell In Love With Oliver Queen
by Emily Bett
Summary: This is the story of how I fell in love with Oliver Queen, that's jumping to far into the story, though, so I'll start from the beginning. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Felicity Megan Smoak. I'm average, everyday, fifteen year old teenager, with a twist. Yes, I have to admit I like my hair, my nails, and my make makeup to be perfect, I mean who doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: so this story is all written from Felicity's point of view and it is as if she is telling the story to you. the idea popped into my head on the way back from school and i just wanted to see what people thought of it and if i should continue it or not. Anyway, enjoy :) **

This is the story of how I fell in love with Oliver Queen, that's jumping to far into the story, though, so I'll start from the beginning. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Felicity Megan Smoak. I'm average, everyday, fifteen year old teenager, with a twist. Yes, I have to admit I like my hair, my nails, and my make makeup to be perfect, I mean who doesn't? Anyway, what's the twist I hear you ask well I'm a geek, a computer's geek and before you ask, yes I do wear glasses, not the big geeky ones that seem to be in fashion these days, but still I hate my glasses. I'm going of subject, oh that's another thing you should know about me, I have this problem, it's called no-brain-to-mouth-filter and a very rare case called non-stop-talker, so if I ramble on please feel free to shut me up so we can get on with the story. And here I am going of track again, so let's get back on track. I have long blonde (dyed) curls that go all the way down my back to my backside. I go to City Centre Secondary Academy in Starling City, along with 10,000 other students, you can imagine how lost you could get in our school, it's humongous. As for my relationship status, I have a boyfriend, his name's Ray Palmer, you may have heard of him, (not to brag or anything), his parents own Palmer Technologies. But he isn't the only billionaire child in the school. There's his sister Sophia Palmer, I have to confess she is a brat; she's in my registration group. Then there's the Queen's, Oliver Queen and Thea Queen, there name says it all, they're the Queen's of Starling City, not literally though, and running a close behind is the Palmer's, they're both like enemies, determined to get to the top.

Let's move on. Where do I live? Now this is one of the biggest secrets I keep, only Ray and my best friend Lizzy know where I live, so you have to swear not to tell anyone. So promise me you won't, good now I trust you. Me and my mother, Donna, live in the Queen Manor. Now don't start asking questions because I will tell you everything. I was a demanding child when I was younger, my dad left me and my mum when I was only 4, so as you can presume that brought devastation to the both of us. Now, my mum has always worked for the Queen's, she washes, dries, cooks, cleans, does nearly everything and gets a lot of money for it. But when I started Junior School, I was that demanding my mum couldn't manage her job and getting me to school on time, so she had no choice but to quit. When Moira Queen tried to get someone new in no one would do everything that my mum did, so Moira comes over to our house in one of her expensive cars and asks mum to come back. My mum said she couldn't do her job and look after me, so we were offered a room at the manor. Moira said we could share a room and when I got older I would get one for my self. She said she would treat me like a daughter and mum like a sister. We could eat dinner with them, spend the evening with them, celebrate Christmas with them, pretty much do everything with them. So here I am living in the Queen Manor, with my own en-suit bedroom with designer furniture all around me.

Even though Oliver is a year older than me, me and him are best friends, we do everything together, I spend most of my time in his room, (let me get this into your head, we are friends, only friends, we don't get up to naughty things at all. In fact he has a girlfriend, Sara Lance, or is it Laurel Lance, I never know he always swaps between them, but we are friends, you got that?) We talk and do homework, actually I do most of his but I don't mind. As for my relationship with Thea, well that's a whole different thing. She wasn't alive when I moved in so she is all I've ever known. I treat her like a little sister and she treats me like a big sister, in other words she's the little sister I never had, and Thea is only 12, just started at my school actually.

Now that you know all about me lets get on with the story. I have always loved Oliver, but I have never known how. Oh, and another thing you should know, we have kissed, it was a dare at Christmas one year (from Thea) to kiss under the Mistletoe. Back to the subject. What I mean about I have never know how I love him is there is different types of love. You can love someone as a friend; you trust them and get along with them well, think about them and care from them. Then there's relationship love; well that's a whole different thing. Love is the most powerful emotion and you have to dig deep down to find it and let it got to the right person, like me and Ray. So when I first realised how I loved Oliver, in some ways I didn't realise, it came as a shock and it took me a while to process it, and it still does.

Well, here I'm sat at the table, in the Queen's dinning room eating chocolate sponge cake as a dessert. Oliver is sat to my left, Robert Queen sat to my right at the head of the table and Moira the other end, Thea is sat opposite Oliver and my mum opposite me, like we sit every evening for a meal, which my mum cooked.

"This is lovely, Donna, your best so far," Moira said taking another mouthful of the chocolate desert. "Yes quite right, it is amazing," Robert said backing up his wife. "It could have more chocolate in it though," Thea said in her little voice. "Now Thea don't be rude," Moira said glaring at Thea. "No," my mum said, "she's fine," my mum looked at Thea, "next time I'll put extra chocolate in for you."

"You don't want to make her sick, Donna," Oliver said causing everyone to laugh. Now, Oliver isn't always a comical character he can be very stubborn sometimes, and funny when he wants to be, also he isn't very good at expressing his emotions. "Okay, then has everyone finished?" Mum asked getting up and collecting the plates and going through to the kitchen. "Well," Oliver said standing up, "I have homework to finish," I stood up, "yeah, um, me too."

"Can we be excused?" Oliver asked, his mother nodded and we left.

"You need help," I asked as we walked down the corridor to our rooms, "let me rephrase that, do you want me to do your homework for you?" He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I think I can do it myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's just basic math"

"Is it algebra?"

"Yeah."

"Oliver you're useless at algebra, your highest score was an E, and that's good for you."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Maybe," I said as he stopped out side his room I turned so I was facing him, "shout if you need any help, okay?"

"Okay, but you should be getting n with your work, so see ya," he said giving a little sarcastic wave. I pushed his shoulder and left.

So you can gather from what I have told so far that we act as one big family. We get along well and there are never any problems. I want to leave it there but I have got too far into the story to stop and I know you want to know more. So I'll give you a little more.

Oliver has never been good at algebra, not even when he was a kid. He just cant understand it no matter how hard he concentrates he'll end up snapping the pencil in half and sulk, so I tend to help him. Or do it for him. That's how I found myself sat on his bed for about the millionth time this year teaching him algebra back from the basics. (Here's a little fact: did you know you have been doing algebra since you started school? Remember when the teacher would give you sums with an empty box and you had to fill it in, well that was algebra.) And that is what I use to help Oliver.

"So do you get it?" I asked after I had finished explaining everything to him. "No."

"Olive, seriously." He looked at me, with his serious face. "Seriously Felicity, I don't get it." The door flung open and Thea walked in throwing herself onto the bed. "Don't you knock?" Oliver asked. "I've seen it all before, Oliver, and it's not like you two would be having you know what."

"Who knows we might have been," I said smiling at her. "You are disgusting."

"Thea what do you want?" Oliver said as if he didn't want her around. "Well I was thinking we could have a massive sleepover."

"Why?" I asked confused because Thea never like sleepovers. "'Cos it'll be cool. I can invite Lucy and Bella, Felicity can invite her boyfriend and what's her name…"

"Lizzy," I said interrupting her. "Yeah Lizzy, Oliver can invite Sara, or is it Laurel, one of them and Tommy. It'll be so cool."

"And have you spoken to mum and dad about this?"

"Yeah, they said it's fine if we arrange it between ourselves."

"And would we all be in one room, or girls in one and boys in the other," I asked looking at Oliver, "I don't think it would be a good idea to have him and his girlfriend in the same room."

"The bed would be squeaking all night."

"Alright that's enough, girls in one room boys in the other."

"Cool," I said, "when will it be?"

"This weekend."

"That's a bit short notice don't you think Thea?"

"Nope, Ray, Lizzy, Lucy and Bella already know, I told them, they said they would love to come."

"Thea you really need to start telling us these things," I looked at Oliver who was on his phone. I saw the screen and he was texting Sara. I snatched it out his hands and read the screen. "Thea listen to this. Oliver put, 'hey babes, Thea has decided to have a big sleepover and she has invited you, you want to come kiss kiss kiss', little cuties aint you," his phone beeped and Sara had replied, "oh look it's from her."

"Felicity c'mon I never do this to you," is whined. "Yes you do, let's what she put," I opend the message, "sure will we be on our own, winking face."

"Man, that girl is grose."

"Shall I reply for you?"

"No Felicity just give it here," I handed him his phone, "c'mon Thea, we have got a sleep over to plan."

So me and Thea spent the rest of that Thursday evening planning the sleepover. She had decided nearly everything though so I just sat and confirmed everything. I had to double check with Moira that it was okay, because I didn't believe that Thea was telling the truth.

I'll leave the story there, I think you have heard enough for now, I don't want to tell too much and it only be very short. I want you to get to know me more and me to give you all the details you need so you know exactly, how I fell in love with Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nice to see you again, I won't babble on I will get on with the story. So me and Thea planned the whole sleepover. There was 9 of us. Oliver, Tommy, Sara, me, Lizzy, Ray, Thea, Bella and Lucy. Now imagine that we're all crazy teenagers, having a sleepover, yes, we have played spin the bottle already I mean who doesn't on a sleepover. But there is one game we loved. Kiss or Slap. You properly haven't played it, cos we made it up. The title says it all. Basically you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to kiss someone, the person who spun the bottle gets to choose, as a bonus they get to choose tongues or no tongues. If the person refuses to kiss that person the get a slap on the backside from everyone playing. It can be entertaining, very entertaining.

Before I carry on I need to ask something, have you ever met Bella and Lucy? No, I didn't think so. Well I'll tell you, it's important. Bella is crazy; she has thick black curls that finish just above her shoulders. Friends are the most important thing to her along with keeping up with the newest gossip. And then there's Lucy. She has long ginger hair that she always wears in a plait down her back. She is extremely shy and you'll find out why later. She sometimes finds it hard to trust people, you'll also find out why later.

Back on with the story. We were all sat in Oliver's room playing Kiss or Slap and it was Ray's turn to spin the bottle. It just had to land on me, again. Who have I kissed so far in this game? Well, I've kissed Sara, Tommy, Thea, Bella and Ray, so that leaves me with three people, Oliver, Lizzy and Lucy. "It's your turn Felicity," Thea said, "Who has she got to kiss Ray?"

"Felicity has to kiss Oliver," he said smiling at me, "with tongues," he added. "I hate you, Ray, I'd rather be slapped."

"Stand up then," Bella said. "Actually I'll kiss him; your slaps are blooming hard." She laughed as I stood up and knelt down in front of Oliver my knees on his. I put my hands on his cheeks before turning around, "do I have to do tongues?" I asked looking at Ray. "Yes, you do."

"I hate you," I said before turning back around to face Oliver. I leant into him closing my eyes before he joined our lips. It was different from our first kiss, it felt more natural the way he joined our lips. And them I felt his tongue at my lips wanting entrance. I parted my lips as his tongue entered my mouth. He could have stopped there but he didn't, he carried on, his arms going around my waist pulling me onto his lap, whilst his tongue fought with mine for dominance, this was defiantly the hottest kiss I had ever had. I completely blocked out from everyone around me, I could hear a few mutters like, 'that's enough' or 'that's totally hot' I swear I heard someone ask if they were filming it. He pulled back slightly then pecked my lips again before I stood up and went back to sit next to Ray. "Well, that was… different," Bella said, "Tommy it's your turn to spin it." Tommy took the bottle and spun it; well guess who it landed on. ME! "I'm gonna loose my girlfriend in a minuet," Ray said. "Felicity you have to kiss Lucy."

"No!" Lucy shouted, "My mum would kill me!"

"Just a peck," Lizzy said. "Come here Lucy," I said holding my hand out. She stood up taking my hand sitting in front of me. "Its just a peck," I whispered before gently kissing her top lip, "what happens in this room stays in this room," Thea said as Lucy sat back down next to her. "What next?" I asked. Sara stood up. "What next is that we have an early mid-night feast, Felicity come one you can help me raid the kitchen." I followed Sara out the room and onto the kitchen.

There is another thing you should know about me and Sara we don't get on well, at least not all the time. And me kissing Oliver like that was playing a dangerous game. She hates seeing people all over her boyfriend. She can get mad sometimes.

So me and Sara were in the kitchen going through the cupboards looking for some fizzy pop and food. "You seemed to be having a great time making out with my boyfriend."

"Come off it Sara, you kissed Ray too."

"Not like you kissed Oliver," she said putting three bottles of Coke on the side. "Why do you all of a sudden care, you weren't bothered when we kissed a Christmas two years ago. Geez, Sara it's not like you two are getting married any time soon, you're only 15. I haven't made a fuss, it's just a game."

"A stupid game."

"You were the one that wanted to play it!" I shouted. "But you were the one who snogged my boyfriend," she shouted back. "IT. WAS. A. GAME," I screamed at her, "you're over re-acting, Sara, and get a grip would you!"

"You're the one that needs to get a grip, you whore!"

"Sara," we both looked at the kitchen door where Moira was stood, "we don't use that kind of language in this house, Sara."

"I'm just telling the truth, she is a whore, kissing and making out with other people's boyfriends. You'll be surprised; Mrs. Queen at how many boys she's made love with."

"That's not true. Maybe I did enjoy kissing Oliver maybe I didn't, but it was just a game, maybe I wanted it to stop, but maybe I didn't."

"Felicity, go to your room, I'll deal with both of you separately." I left the kitchen and went up to my room, just like I was told.

Me and Sara don't always have the best relationship, as you can see. She can be very over-protective and over re-act all the time, because she thinks she owns Oliver, no one is aloud to even touch her Oliver, let alone kiss him. Sara can also be very harsh with her words, sometimes you just have to lap it up like a good puppy and go lie on your bed. You've just got to let Sara be Sara and just get on with it.

Another thing you should know about me is I always carry a photo of my dad around with me every where I go. I told you he abandoned us when I was younger, well people think he just packed his bags and left. But he didn't and you'll find out why shortly but let's just get on with the story.

So whilst Moira was dealing with me and Sara the others were still in Oliver's room doing what ever they were doing. "What's this?" Lucy asked climbing of the bed and picking up a piece of paper, she handed it to Oliver. "That's Felicity's."

"Who is it?" she asked. "I think it's her dad, you want to take it to her?" he handed her the picture back and she went out the room.

There was knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shouted. "Its Lucy," the door opend, "I've got something for you. Oliver said it was yours." She walked over and handed me the picture. "Is it your dad?" she asked."

"Yeah."

"Where is he? Is he on a business trip or something?"

"I usually tell people he abandoned us."

"Did he?" I really didn't want to tell her but I did any way, I had to let it out one day. "Sort of, it's a long story."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked climbing onto the bed and sitting next to me. "Yeah, he's in Heaven, waiting for me." I smiled down at her and her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape. "What happened to him?"

"He was ill, very ill, and so ill he was on life support, and he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't move, couldn't eat, drink or sleep without crying in pain. I guess one day he had just had had enough." A tear fell from my eye and I brushed it away, "I was in day-care when they hurried me to the hospital. He had managed to pull the plug on himself. He committed suicide. I don't usually tell people." We sat there in silence for a while until Lucy started to talk. "You know I find it hard to trust people," I nodded, "well that's because I've been fostered 7 times and adopted 4 times, because people just couldn't be bothered with me. I find it hard to make friends and trust people because I know I'm going to be moved on one day or another." I felt so sorry for her. I just wanted to hug her and never let go. It's events in life like these that just want to make you cry for the universe. "Well you better get going. Moira will be here soon to sort me out."

"Okay," she got of the bed and left. She opend the door and Moira was stood there, she walked past Lucy and sat next to me. "So Sara tells me you decided to kiss Oliver out of the blue."

"We were playing a game, okay, she just over re-acted." Moira reached into her pocket and pulled out Thea's phone she tapped the screen a few times and turned it so I could see it. So someone did ask if they were filming our kiss. I knew I was in deep, deep trouble, and I wasn't getting out easily. "Felicity, you understand what you did was wrong," she said putting the phone back into her pocket, "whether it was a game or not, it shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, and Sara shouldn't have called me a whore! I haven't made love with any boys and I don't want to! She lied, just because she could, it was just a game, Moira! Don't you get it?" I shouted at her, silent tears flowing down my cheeks making my mascara run. "She thinks I like him but I don't, he's like my brother, we were bound to kiss some time in our lives. You can't expect me to live with him and not want to kiss him."

"Felicity, stop. I know you not a whore, I know you don't like Oliver, I know you haven't had sex with any guys, but you've just got to listen to me. You can't kiss him again."

"Why not?"

"It could get your mum fired." She brushed my hair of my wet cheek putting it behind my ear, "no relationship between family of staff, or staff and my family, it's forbid, Felicity."

"Were not in a relationship."

"I know." She said taking me into her arms. My bedroom door opend and Lizzy walked in. "We're all of to bed. We thought it would be best for Sara to stay in a guest room, the other girls are in Thea's room."

"Okay," Moira said, "I'll leave you two alone." She kissed my forehead, and hugged Lizzy goodnight before leaving. "I hate Sara," I said as Lizzy sat on the bed, "I'm going to ruin their wedding."

"Who ever said they're getting married?"

"I don't know. Is ray okay?"

"Yeah he said for me to tell you that he said goodnight."

"Okay," I stood up and went over to my wardrobe, "I'm gonna go get changed," I said taking a camisole and some shorts out and going into the bathroom.

I was sat a while later in bed Lizzy fast asleep at my side, not to mention snoring. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Sara, and how she thought of Oliver as hers and only hers. I really don't like her, I never have done. I defiantly preferred laurel. My door opend and Oliver's head popped from around the door. He rolled his finger at me for me to come outside. (One more thing you should know about me and Oliver, we always say 'love you' in a friendly manner. Later on it gets more serious.) I climbed out the bed and went over to Oliver following him outside. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked, "Did she shout at you too much?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Good." He took my hand in him and placed a kiss to the back of my knuckles before pulling me into a hug. "Oliver."

"Mmm," he hummed in response. "Love you."

"Love you too, Felicity," I stepped back and smiled at him, "I better get back to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I stood there and watched him as he walked down the corridor and went into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really enjoying writing this story and i hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Well here's the next chapter. please leave any comments, inprovemnets or suggestions, it helps to write the next chapter! Enjoy! (P.S rating has changed to a M because of metioning to sexual happenings)  
><strong>

The bus on the way to school is chaos. It's mental. I'll describe it too you. There's all the year 7's, they mess around think it's cool to stick gum on the windows and in girl's hair, they shout they scream. The year 8's are like the 'cant be bothered' year, music full pelt in their ears, the girls hair pilled on their head like a bush, constantly texting and annoying the year 7's making them yell even louder. The year 9's are by far the worst on the bus. Every single year 9 girl has a boyfriend that they can't bear to be apart from for more than 30 seconds. They sit their snogging their lips of, so if you sit in front of them all you can hear is the smacking of lips and groans, not pretty. Then there is my year, year 10. You could say we're the geek year, on the bus all we do is revise and revise and revise, but the year 7's don't help. And then there is Oliver and Ray's year. All the girls in year 11 go on about prom and who they are going to go with, the boys are the same. Every boy has a crush, the same one since year 7, and all they do is push each other to go ask them to prom. We sort of have a 'rule' about dates to prom, you're not aloud to go with you're boyfriend or girlfriend; don't ask why it's just a tradition that we've kept. So now you can imagine what my journey to school is like every morning, some days though 'Diggle the Driver' (cool name, right?) will give us a lift to school.

So I'm sat on the bus next to Oliver flicking through a math revision book ready for a test. "You worry too much, Felicity, it's just a test," Oliver said taking the book of me. "Yeah," I said snatching it back, "The test that you call 'just a test' is the test that will influence my future."

"Felicity, you seriously worry too much."

"Seriously Oliver you need to concentrate more, you do know you dad wants you to take over Queen Consolidated when you're older, don't you?"

"Yes I do he reminds me every day." I just ignored him and carried on revising. The bus pulled up at another stop and a load if people got on including Sara (unfortunately) Laurel and Ray. Ray sat behind us and Sara and Laurel went of somewhere to the back. I stood up quickly and went to sit next to Ray. "Hey."

"Hi, gorgeous, you okay?" he asked kissing my cheek like he did every morning. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Cool. So, who you going to prom with?" he laughed, "I knew you would ask that, but honestly, Felicity, I haven't even thought about it. Mum's pestering me about getting good grade setting up a business, like dad, getting married, too you," he looked down at me and I smiled, "starting a family, and becoming rich like my parents, prom hasn't even passed my mind yet."

"You could go with that Maria girl you always look at at lunch."

"Maria McVinne?"

"Yeah."

"Felicity I don't even like her, it's got to be year 7 crush remember, you didn't even know me when I was in year 7."

"No but Oliver did, he told me you asked her out first day."

"That's not true."

"Yea it is," Oliver said turning around and looking through the gap in the chair, "you asked her out once a week all of year 7."

"Then I met Felicity, my beauty of a girl," he kissed me as Oliver turned around.

Not only is there a year 11 prom but there is a year 7 prom. The year 7 prom is to celebrate there first year at the school, but everyone says it's to celebrate that they've survived. Thea is in year 7, and Thea loves to look perfect, so I've got to go dress shopping with her next weekend. I hate shopping with Thea, she takes ages. Last time I went shopping with her we were in New Look for 2 hours; 1 hour was just trying things on. I've tried to persuade Oliver to come but he said no, so I'm stuck with Thea for a while.

Let's move on. The bus pulled up at its spot outside the school and everyone piled out. Lizzy was leant up against the wall with her ear phones in, like she was every morning. I walked over to her and pulled her ear phones out. "Hello," she said, "you did realise that was my favourite song?"

"You say that every day."

"Cos it's the only song I listen to."

"Weirdo," I said as we started walking. "Sara's been posting rumours about you and Oliver on twitter, and Facebook."

"Like what?"

"Apparently, at the sleep over you and Oliver disappeared for a few hours. Then she went to the loo saw a pregnancy stick that was positive, she's saying it's yours."

"I am not pregnant."

"I know, she's a bitch. You think Oliver is gonna find out?"

"Yeah, he finds everything out."

"True. Oh, she also put that you and Oliver are in love." She pulled the canteen door open, (everyone goes to the canteen in the morning for a bacon butty), "I commented on it said that you and Oliver are like brother and sister, she told me to piss off."

"She's a bitch."

"Whose a bitch?" I would recognise that voice anywhere, it was Laurels pathetic annoying voice, getting it's self stuck into my business again! "Umm, no one you know." Lizzy said. "I might know them."

"Okay, it's your sister." Lizzy said plainly sitting down at a table. "Oh yeah? Don't worry; I've seen all the crap she's said about you. Don't believe it."  
>"I'm not believing it Laurel, don't worry." I said. "Dad shouted at her so much this morning 'cos of what she posted."<p>

"I bet. Felicity, be a babes, go get me a butty." I stood up and went to get her bacon butty.

At the end of the day me Thea and Oliver were all sat in the back of the car, 'Diggle the Driver' had picked us up because the bus had broken down, again. The good thing about Digg picking us up is that he always stops at Big Belly Burger to get us a milkshake. If you ever buy me a milkshake get me a toffee and marshmallow one, they are heaven, I love them. Thea always has a strawberry, with hundreds and thousands, Oliver has and extra dark chocolate, with chocolate whipped cream, he's a chocolate fan. "Okay," Digg said pulling up outside Big Belly Burger, "you lot stay in here I'll be back in a tick," he said climbing out the car. "You still going to come shopping with me at the weekend, Lis?" Thea asked. "You said next weekend."

"Oh yeah, both the same."

"Who you going to the prom with?" Oliver asked. "Well this guy called Roy Harper…"

"Aint he from the Glades?" I asked. "Yeah, but still he's really nice."

"If Moira finds out he's from the Glades she'll go mad, you know she hates that place, which means she hates the people from there, plus Harper's got a bad reputation at school and on social media. He stole a girls purse in the canteen, two weeks ago, then he posted a picture, of him doing something, you know what, you don't really need to know what he was doing, but still, that Roy guy, bad reputation."

"It's just prom," she said, "it's not like I've got to marry the guy." The door opend and Digg sat down with our shakes, he handed us the tray, "now drink them up quick, it's not my duty to buy you things so…"

"Don't let anyone know, you say that every time."

Life with the Queens, is well, how would I describe it? Lush. The food is great, thanks to my mum, the rooms are the best, and the house is massive. When we were younger me and Oliver would play hide-and-seek for hours on end, and we never got bored, well until we couldn't think of anywhere else to hide, which was never! I love living with them, and in some ways I'm glad my dad left us. Not only 'cos I'm living in this great place but because he used to abuse me and my mum. Whenever I got upset he would beat me senseless. After he left we contacted the police, thank the heaven though for the scars on my back. Without them we wouldn't have had proof. That's another thing I haven't told you about. I have numbers of scars in the small of my back. I'm using this crème though, it helps them fade and eventually go away. But I can't reach the small of my back so Oliver does it for me every morning and night. My scars have faded a bit, mainly because I've only just started to use the crème. We used to have cubicles in the changing rooms at school but they took them out. (no one at school knew about my scars except Oliver, Lizzy and Thea, not even Ray knows.) So when we didn't have cubicles people started to see my scars. I got bullied really badly for them. I never wore a bikini for swimming, well I did but I always wore a dark t-shirt over it so no one could see. Let's move on. I was laid on my front on Oliver's bed as he put the crème on my back. "Have you seen all those rumours Sara has posted on Facebook about me and you?" I asked. "What rumours?"

"Surely you've seen them."

"What the ones I deleted of Sara's account?"

"How'd you do that?" I asked sitting up and readjusting my t-shirt. "It's something called, knowing your girlfriends password to everything."

"So you went on her account and deleted everything?"

"Yep," He sat on the bed in front of me, "I didn't like the idea of being made a fool of," he said plainly fighting back a smile. He pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Wow, you didn't just say that."

"What, I have a reputation I need to keep." I slapped his shoulder playfully, and he pouted as he started to rub his shoulder. "I'm joking; I didn't want you bullied again, like the time with your scars." My breath caught in my throat, "Really?" I asked as his hand came to my cheek. "Really," he replied as I leant forward kissing him. His other hand went on to me other cheek as he pulled me closer, so close I ended up on his lap. My hand went onto his shoulder and gripped at his cotton shirt. His tongue flickered at my lips and I parted them letting out a moan as his tongue shot into my mouth. He picked me up in his arms and laid me back down again but this time I was on my back and he was on top of me. As our kiss became deeper I started to fell a hard pressure (down there) and I let out another moan into his mouth as his tongue continued to search my mouth. He soon pulled away for air and pecked my lips one more time. I swallowed loudly, "I-I…" I started to cough to try and make my vice go from its now husky form back to normal, "I- um… I better get going, I've got loads of homework," I said as he rolled off me. I grabbed the crème and left not turning back because I wanted to hide the redness of my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

I've told you two different stories about my dad. Well I'll clear it up for you. Not only was my dad physically ill but he was also mentally ill. I was 2 when he was diagnosed with cancer, he could still walk but he would still beat me, then it got worse and worse and worse. I carry a picture of him around with me because sometimes I like to talk to him even though he was a nasty person. Anyway you don't really want to know about that, I'll move on.

I closed my bedroom door and slid down to the floor. I had just had the second hottest kiss of my life with the same person that I had the first hottest kiss of life with; I was as red as a tomato and grinning like a fool. He actually, properly, kissed me. It wasn't a dare or anything; it was an actual proper kiss. (And he started to go hard. Actually is that something to be proud of? I don't think it is, I'm gonna shut up about that part of the kiss.) We would get battered if Moira found out, if anyone found out I would get battered. Whys did he kiss me though? Okay, it was pretty cute that he did that for me, but still that doesn't give him a reason to kiss me, not that I'm complaining or anything, he's a great kisser. Hold on though did I kiss him? No I didn't he defiantly lent in first, okay, I joined our lips but he hinted not me. I stood up and looked into the mirror, I was still red and my red lipstick was smudged of my lips, and I was still grinning like a fool. I started to take my plaits out that fell either side of my face; I brushed my hair put some sleep-able-in clothes on and climbed into a bed. (I had finally stopped grinning) I took my phone from my bedside table and scrolled through my contacts to find Lizzy.

_OMG, Oliver just kissed me!_ I sent she replied almost immediately. _No way you kidding?_

_No. it was an actual proper kiss._

_You're lying._

_I'm not; you'll never guess what else happened._

_What?_

_He kind of went, let's say a little solid._

_Seriously? _

_Yeah I was smiling like a fool, OMG and it was tongues._

_Girl that's gross, well I want details tomorrow._

_Aha you will, night._

_Night, lucky thing._

She was right, I was a lucky thing. Oliver doesn't even kiss Sara like that. I know it's only a kiss but still… I don't know. Let's just say I slept like a baby that night, and I never sleep like a baby.

X

The next night I was laid in bed, it was late. Me and Oliver hadn't talked. In fact he went for dinner at Sara's. Well not because of Sara, apparently the broke up, but because of Laurel, they got together. But its 11 at night, and he's not back. I get worried when he isn't home before 9. If he isn't back before nine then he has either got himself into trouble with the police or found a nice girl to lie in bed with for a while. That's Oliver for you. Even though he's only 16 he'll still do things like that. I haven't done it. I don't plan on either; I don't even plan on getting close to even doing it, well until Oliver came home and insisted we talked.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open," I muttered half asleep. "Are you awake?" he asked. "I am now," I said rolling onto my back. "Did I wake you?"

"No," I said getting up and opening a window, "what's wrong?" I asked standing in front of him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, about what? Is every thing okay?"

"Yeah, um, about what happened last night." I went and sat down on the end of my bed, "Felicity, you haven't even talked to me since what happened last night, and when Digg said he would take us to school you insisted on going on the bus, and you've been avoiding me at school." I looked down and my knees, "why?"

"Well, um, I don't know. I guess I just don't want Moira to find out."

"You're worried about my mum finding out?" He asked walking to stand in front of me, "She can't stop me, Felicity."

"Stop you from what?" He took my hands and pulled me up so I was flat against his chest looking up at him, "she can't stop me from loving you. She can't stop me being in love with you, so if you're worried about her finding out, forget it, okay. I don't care if she finds out, I just care that you know how much you mean to me and how much I want you and that I want to be with you."

"Oliver… I… I don't…don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," he said bringing his forehead down to mine before he kissed me slowly. It was sweet and loving and with so little action he gave such big words. That's the things with Oliver he'll only give you as much as you want and he'll make you want more and slowly give it to you.

His hands found my hips pulling me closer to him as my hands settled on his strong shoulders. He tilted his head deepening the kiss as one of his arms snaked around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. I monad quietly as I felt him flat against me, every inch of his body pressed against mine and then I was suddenly being lifted of my feet and my legs were forced around his waist. I yelped slightly and it broke out kiss as I stared down at him. His pupils had gone so dark with need and lust, and I guessed mine were the same. Before I knew it I was flat on may back with him on top of me and his lips were and my neck nipping at my pulse drawing a hitched gasp from my swollen lips. His hands found their way up camisole as he sat up straddling my waist; Oliver pulled it up over my head discarding it somewhere on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and laid back down on me kissing me again sliding his hands down my thighs, wrapping my legs around his hips. I felt it. I felt him turn hard. He thrust his hips down and I let out a groan arching into him. His hands shot under my backside gripping at the elastic of my shorts pulling them down and of my legs. His lips came to my neck again and travelled down my collar bone and across my shoulder. He soon found the pale skin on my breast and nipped at it making me whimper under his touch. His fingers played with my nipple under the fabric of my bra and I swear I lost it. My fingers struggled at the zipper to his jeans; I managed to get in undone as he still played with my breasts. He kicked his trousers off leaving him with less fabric than me as I pushed him over onto his back so I was on top. I took him in my hand rubbing him making him give husky groans and grip onto my hips digging his short nails into my flesh. He pulled me down onto his chest my lips instantly meeting his. Our kiss lasted a while till he picked me up and laid me down under the duvet, he laid next to me and a curled up into his side and fell asleep tapping out his heart beat on his chest.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews. thanks fore reading!**


End file.
